fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxemburg
Luxemburg is an American adult animated sitcom television series created by Son of Hat, and co-created by TheSteveDude. The show broadcasts originally on Kingson's late night block SPEED, since 2005. Luxemburg focusses around the lives of George Cree, Clyde Clydesdale, and the rest of their neighbors who live throughout Luxemburg, Wisconsin, a seemingly quiet farm town, where many strange and otherworldly oddities roam everywhere. It ended in 2020, making it the second longest running series on SPEED, behind Spooks. Overall, ten seasons and TBA episodes have been released since its 15 year long run. In 2017, a theatrical film, Luxemburg: Outdoors was released, becoming a huge important key in the series' final seasons. In the United States, Luxemburg is rated TV-14, while uncut episodes are TV-MA. Premise Luxemburg, Wisconsin is an unique American town. It stands between the line of questioning and abnormal. Isolated from most of modern day society due to miles of forests surrounding it, Luxemburg tends to be a more patriotic, stereotypical American town. Not only this, but the town is filled with rednecks, barbeques, republicans, etc. The series mainly follows around the lives of a group of friends who live in the town, and enter everyday American experiences, while meeting strange and often action packed exploits around the town. George Cree '''is the main protagonist of the series. He's a 27 year old logical man, who is more "average" and "simple" than anyone else in the series. '''Clyde Clydesdale '''is George's 30 year old best friend with a troubled life, but still thinks more optimistic than any person in the show. There are more characters that come and go as the series grows. Characters Main characters '''George Cree: George is an average adult in town, as well as the main protagonist of the series. George is often portrayed as a weak, and stressful man, living his life alone most of the time. Because of his normal personality, George is often unaware of the strange antics around the town, which often leads him into danger throughout. Clyde Clydesdale: Clyde is sort of like the opposite version of George. He is childish, adventurous, and upbeat, and is always ready to meet new friends. His failures and bad luck almost never get in the way of his optimistic personality, but when they do, Clyde will easily cheer up fast. Unlike George, Clyde finds everything in the town at least "special". Mr. Steve: Steve is a traveling, fit, and well received butler who works for Clyde and George. His workful attitude is always on, and he barely never backs down to solving A problem. Mr. Steve is secretly a member of the CIA, hunting down any otherworldly oddities which happen around Luxemburg. He is also a master at many forms of combat. Monica: A sarcastic and uncaring 25 year old news reporter who's low self-esteem in the world around her intensifies everytime something upsets/angers her. Like George, she is average, and with few skills to actually express. However, she does show some friendly and care to people at some moments. TBA Development Setting The town "Luxemburg" is widely based off of the real town of the same name as well as other areas around North America. Audience statistics TBA Broadcasting TBA Category:XTV Category:KINGSON Category:KINGSON zone Category:RubixTV Category:Adult Shows Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Son of Hat Category:SPEED Category:Son of Hat Category:Television series Category:XTV Category:SPEED Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Category:Luxemburg